Abused into Love
by leechlover1901
Summary: Bella and her little sister, Maggie, have been abused by Charlie for years. After they run away, they run into the Cullens. They help them. But when Edward meets Bella, he wonders how someone could be so mean to an angel... Disclaimer: I ONLY own Maggie
1. Chapter 1

_I was read this story on fanfiction and I am not sure of the name but when I read it, it only had 1 chapter to it. And that story inspired me to write this. It is my first fanfic and I have really low self-esteem so if you R&R please make it nice or just not mean. Thanks! __J_

Abused into Love

Chapter 1: Before the Torture

EPOV

My name is Edward Cullen. I am a vampire who drinks animal blood and has the ability to read all the thoughts around me. I was born in 1901 and became a vampire in 1918. Carlisle Cullen, my now vampiric father, saved me from dieing of the Spanish influenza. Carlisle is filled with compassion and that is his "power" as a vampire. Carlisle changed Esme next, who became his mate, or wife. She has the ability to love passionately. Next to come into the family was Rosalie, who later added her mate, Emmett. Rosalie is more beautiful than normal vampires and Emmett is stronger than normal vampires. Then came Alice and Jasper (mates) who came on their own. Alice has the ability to see into the future and Jasper and read and influence the emotions of those around him. We are currently living in Forks, Washington. Where the weather is rainy and cloudy almost every day of the year.

So we were currently going to Forks High School and it was just another boring day. There is nothing that the teachers know hat I don't know. So I just sat in my seat, wishing for the sleep that wouldn't come. But, finally, last period came. I tried to block at most of the thoughts that had to do with purposefully pushing Bella Swan, the outsider of the school. But you cant help but notice.

I saw Bella walk into the classroom. On her face I could see a faint trace of pain but she hid it well. I didn't really care that much so I refocused my attention on going home soon and playing my music. I loved music-it was my existence.

When the bell rang I went quickly went to my Volvo. There, was every other one of my siblings. Alice was blocking her thoughts from me. All I got was that something special was going to happen today. Jasper was contemplating Alice's worry and happy emotions. Emmett was planning a rematch wrestling game he lost to Jasper this morning. Rosalie was thinking, as usual, about herself.

When we got home I went straight to my room to listen to Debussy. After that I went to my precious grand piano. I first started playing Esme's favorite song. When I was done with that I started thinking about Bella, for some strange reason that I did not know why. My hands started moving across the keys. Along the way creating a new composition. I was playing for a little bit, fiddling with it. It was really starting to come along. And that's when we heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that I am doing short chapters lately and I am sorry. I am going to try to make them longer and I know that some of my other later chapters are longer. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. So keep read and reviewing please! Thanks! ****J**

_**Fragile and Broken **_

_**EPOV**_

_**We could hear the sounds of footsteps, crying, and screaming. I read their thoughts.**_

_**Oh come on come on! Just listen to sissy. Come on only a little further. Come on!!! Sissy is counting on you. All you have to do is go to that light. She said it led to a house. Come on! Only a little further. Oh but what if they hurt me more. My leg isn't healed yet. But Sissy is so much worse than me! She never told me but I know her, she is my sissy. Oh, I hope they are nice!**_

**We all ran outside the house. There, on the driveway, was a little girl, maybe at the age of 7, who was clutching her leg. "Please! Help me," the girl cried. Alice stepped toward the girl. "Hey sweetie. I'm Alice Cullen. What's your name?" "Maggie Swan." Swan? Was she related to Bella? Was that her **_**sissy**_**? Why do I care about Bella so much suddenly? Wait, Maggie said her sister was hurt! Bella's hurt!?**

_**Edward, what's wrong? **_**Jasper's thoughts asked me. What is wrong with me? **

"**Maggie, I'm Carlisle. This is Esme," he pointed to Esme. "Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward" he pointed us each out. "We are going to help you but first how old are you? And a re you hurt? Are you alone?" Carlisle asked Maggie. "I'm 7. Yes, my leg hurts. And no, my sissy is in the woods. She told me to run here." Maggie answered. **_**Oh I hope they don't hurt us. **_

"**We wont hurt you Maggie. Or your sister," I said to help Jasper calm her down.**

"**Here, come with me. We are going to help your leg," Alice said. "Okay Alice," Maggie murmured shyly.**

**After Alice, Esme, and Rosalie went inside with Maggie, I turned to Carlisle and Emmett "let's go get Bella." We took off into the woods to find her. **

**We heard a faint round of whimpering. I tried to read their thoughts but they were hidden from me. I ran faster to see if this person was Bella though I was positive it was. **

**I could smell some blood and then we found her, lying on the ground.**

**Carlisle went straight to Bella to see if she was alright to be able to be picked up**_**. Okay Edward. Pick her up. Let's go to the house to check her injuries. **_**Injur**_**ies. **_**I grimaced at that. But I picked her up. She was very light. But she felt so fragile, so … broken. **


	3. Chapter 3

Abused

EPOV

I ran her back to the house and upstairs to Carlisle's office. I laid her down on one of the beds. On the other one was Maggie. They were both asleep.

Carlisle went straight to Bella. Esme went to Bella too, to take off her shirt and jeans. There, all over her body was patches of black and blue. How did they get there? I mean I know Bella is clumsy, everyone knows that but these can not be formed from falling.

Carlisle gently ran his hand over her ribs. "She has 2 broken ribs," Carlisle stated full of anguish. He hates that he did not prevent this from happening. Next, he ran his hand over her arms and legs. Of course she had cuts all over her too. And some of the black and blue were yellowing. Signifying that they were months old. "1 sprained ankle and a sprained wrist." _I cant believe I never knew this was going on how could I have let something like this happen. _Carlisle was full of self-hatred. I wasn't to good myself. I cant believe this happened. I need to know exactly what happened.

Esme carefully put back on Bella's clothes. Then, Carlisle went over to check Maggie. Maggie wasn't as worse as Bella. She only had a sprained ankle and some black and blue. Esme carefully put her clothes back on.

After that, Maggie woke up. "Can I sit with Bella?" We all nodded and I picked her up and put her near Bella. At once Bella protectively put an arm around Maggie. During the process of moving Maggie had accidentally elbowed herself in one of the black and blue spots. "Shh Maggie, you don't want Charlie coming down now do you?" Bella asked still half-asleep. Wait, Charlie? Did he do that to these girls? I am going to kill him if he did. Suddenly I saw red. A wave of calm washed over me. I looked to Jasper and smiled.

Alice walked over to Maggie, "would you like something to eat, Maggie?" Maggie turned to Bella. "Should I have something to eat Belly?" Maggie asked. "Yes, but don't let them hurt you, okay?" Bella answered. "Okay. Should I save something for you?" "Yes, but I want you to fill up your belly, okay?" "okay," Maggie told Bella excitedly. Obviously pleased with her decision.

Maggie turned to Alice. "Yes, please," she said. "Okay, come on take my hand." Maggie waited for a second. "Alice, does your daddy hurt you too?" Everyone was shocked. So it _was_ Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, who _abused_ girls. I will kill him. How could he? His own daughters!?!

"No, Carlisle is a wonderful father and would never hurt anyone," Alice told Maggie truthfully. "Okay. Come on then!" Maggie took Alice's hand and they walked down to get some food with Esme and Rosalie. _Maybe we could take her shopping tomorrow. _Alice thought. _Oh we could give Maggie a new haircut and make her all pretty. _Rosalie always had a soft spot for kids.

_Oh Edward you should stay and watch Bella _Alice's thoughts told me.


	4. Chapter 4

Natural Urges 

EPOV

I sat on the chair that was nearest to Bella's bed. I was sitting there alone. Rose, Alice, Esme, and Jasper were downstairs with Maggie and Carlisle and Emmett were with the Police to get Charlie.

While I was staring at her Bella winced in her sleep. "No Charlie. Stop, please," she kept chanting. That is when I realized that Charlie abused these girls while they were sleeping. I can't believe someone would ever do this to these angels. Bella winced again…and again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I cant stand seeing her in pain. Hesitantly, I reached my hand out and placed it on her cheek. The wincing stopped immediately and I was happy about that, at least I did something to help.

It felt so smooth and silky. I could feel an electric current run through my arm. And when I touched her cheek, I felt something stirring inside my stomach. Something pleasant.

Slowly, I began to caress her cheek.

Downstairs, I heard a loud gasp escape from Jasper. _Oh my god, Edward you're emotions. You are feeling…love. _At the same time I heard Alice squeal. _Oh Edward you and Bella would make the cutest couple. Oh I already see you taking care of her, telling our secret, you being together. Oh and so much more. _But I did not pay attention to them. All my focus was on Bella. All I did was stare at her more and continue to caress her cheek.

Had I never really noticed how beautiful Bella was before? I looked at her now. Her long mahogany hair, her rosy-colored skin. Even her scent was beautiful. It was so floral and wonderful. And I knew that she was my singer. But she was just to beautiful to hurt. SO pure and wonderful. She was my angel. I guess that when we found her in the woods. My natural urge, not vampire, but strangely human nature, took over to do what would make Bella safe.

And when I think this I cant help but wonder how I never noticed her that much before. How her long eyelashes and her plump red lips fit perfectly into her heart-shaped face.

She was pure beauty. So I just stared at her, mostly her lips, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever scene. And I felt the most strangest and most natural urge to kiss her.

Next thing I know I felt her breath on my lips and I unconsciously leaned closer until out lips were not an inch away. And I kept leaning closer


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on chapter 4: _

_Next thing I know I felt her breath on my lips and I unconsciously leaned closer until out lips were not an inch away. And I kept leaning closer._

Love?

EPOV

Suddenly, the door burst open. I realized that I was about to kiss Bella and pulled away. Alice, Jasper, and Esme were there staring at me in shock.

"Umm…..what did you guys want?" I asked embarrassed.

"Well I had a vision that I told you about though you rudely ignored it," Alice said.

"And I felt…..an emotion from you that is pretty much going to change your life," Jasper also murmured.

"Oh Edward I am so happy for you," Esme cheered. _Oh I was beginning to thing he was going to be alone. I'm so happy he has found some one._

"Now," Alice snickered "what were you doing?"

Oh no. I really font want to admit to this. So I just said "I am going to my room." and I raced off.

APOV

Esme, Rose, and me took Maggie downstairs to get her some food.

Ooooh maybe later we can take Maggie shopping! _Oh Edward, you should stay there and watch Bella, _I told him with my thoughts.

"Now Maggie, what would you like to eat," Esme asked. "Food?" Maggie answered attentively. I froze for a second when I realized that Maggie was serious. "Well, how about some chicken?" I said. Maggie grinned.

After we cooked the chicken, I put it on a plate and took a seat nest to Jasper.

When Maggie was almost done I suddenly got a vision.

'_Edward was protecting Bella from being pushed and hurt in the hallways at school' _the vision changes to a meadow. _'Bella in Edward's arms, both of them lying on the ground peacefully. Then Edward getting up and asking Bella to dance. Bella standing on Edward's feet while they dance. Edward leaning down to kiss Bella.'_

OMC! They would make such a cute couple. Ooooh he is starting to fall in love! Finally!

I squealed and told Edward about my vision and at the same time I heard Jasper gasp. Oh Jazz must of felt Edward's emotion right now. I bet he is feeling love.

I turned to my family. "Come on. Let's go upstairs and talk to Edward." I turned to Maggie. "Maggie, Rose is going to stay here with you for a minute and then we will go shopping." I was bouncing up and down. I couldn't wait to go upstairs.

Jazz, Esme, and I went upstairs to Carlisle's study. There, we see Edward about to kiss Bella and she is still asleep. But once we opened the door, he pulled away, realizing what he was about to do. Everyone was staring in shock.

"Umm…..what did you guys want?" he asked embarrassed.

"Well I had a vision," I grinned remembering the vision "that I told you about though you rudely ignored it," I said.

"And I felt…..an emotion from you that is pretty much going to change your life," Jasper also murmured.

"Oh Edward I am so happy for you," Esme cheered. I knew Esme was just beginning to think that Edward would never find someone so, of course, she was ecstatic.

"Now," I snickered "what were you doing?"

I knew he didn't want to answer this question. He was too embarrassed. "I am going to my room." he said and raced off.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for reading my story so far and for the reviews I got! I really appreciate it. Here is my next chapter. PLZ review it! __J _

Focus! 

EPOV

I can't believe I was a bout to kiss Bella. Why would I do that? I thought back to Bella's cheek- the one I touched. It was so silky, so smooth. I wanted to touch it again. I found myself at my door. And I knew the explanation. Why I was so drawn to her, why I wanted to be with her all the time, why an electric current shot up my arm whenever I touched her, why there was a pleasant feeling in my stomach whenever someone said her name. I had fallen in love with a human.

There was a tentative knock at my door. "Come in," I said. Maggie skipped in, a smile on her face. "You like Bella, you like _like _Bella," she sang to me. "Do not," I lied. _Oh yea, I know he is lying. Look at that sparkle in his eyes when I said Bella's name. _"Oh really? Well that why were you about to kiss her?" "How did you know that?" I asked her "I heard Alice telling Rosie and Emmy and Carlisle after we got home from shopping," she stated matter-of-factly. "Anyway," she continued "then why did you almost kiss her?" I looked at her puppy dog face and then looked down. "'Cause I like her." She giggled. "I knew it."

Wow I cant believe I told Bella's little sister that I love Bella. "You won't tell her?" I asked hopefully. "No" Maggie said "that is for you to do." Ugh "Why do I have to tell her that?" I asked. "Because you do and I know that she will like you too," and with that she skipped out of the room. How did I just lose to a 7 year old? Ugh.

_Edward, I though that you would like to know the whole house just heard your conversation. And Bella will be up in 5 minutes. You should be there. _Alice's thought. Why did the whole house have to hear that? That was meant for Maggie and me to hear and no one else. Ugh

_Dude I can't believe you just lost to a 7 year old. Ha ha ha. _Emmett's thoughts of course revolved around that instead of my liking Bella. Everyone else but Rosalie was happy for me though. I rolled my eyes.

I stepped into Carlisle's study. Bella was going to be awake in 2 minutes. I can't wait to see her.

1 minute later

Ugh. This is the longest 2 minutes of my existence. I just want to know if Bella is alright. Is that so bad? _5...4...3...2... She is waking up now Edward Gosh even I can feel your impatience,_ Alice thought.

At the same time Bella's chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. Once I looked into her eyes I became lost. I feel like I could stare into them forever. But then I realized Bella will probably want to know what is going on so I blinked a few times to escape them.

"Edward Cullen?" Bella questioned shyly. Her voice is like bells. Ugh focus Edward!

"W-where am I? Where's Maggie?" She looked around the room. I am guessing looking for Maggie. But I was not sure because her thoughts were hidden from me. That kind of got me aggravated. Ugh focus! Bella wants you to answer these questions.

"Bella, you are at my house. In Carlisle's study. We found Maggie on our driveway and you in the woods. Don't worry, Maggie is downstairs, safe." She exhaled, relieved. " Bell? Can you tell me what happened? I saw your injuries and cuts. You have 2 broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a sprained wrist, cuts all over your body, and bruises." "Not that bad." Bella murmured almost too quietly that even with my vampire hearing I almost didn't catch it. But I did and so I tried to block the pain out of my face. But of course that is bad! She should be more considerate of her well being.

"From the beginning?" she asked? I almost forgot that we were talking about what happened to her. I wasn't sure if I could take hearing what happened to her. But I nodded anyway. If she was willing to tell me than I will listen. I would do anything for her.


	7. Chapter 7

_This was a very sad chapter to write. I made it up and I was crying from it. PLZ R&R Thanks! __J ooh and for some reason I love the chapter title of this one more then the others. I think that is weird for me. But hey I am weird. J_

An Angel Shouldn't Cry 

EPOV

"I had a great life. My parents were together. I was good in school and had a lot of friends,: she started. But she didn't look at me- she just stared at her hands in her lap.

"And when I turned 10, Maggie was born. We were all so happy. Maggie made my life more complete… so much better,: she was on the verge of tears. I knew that the sad part was coming. I hesitantly walked over to her and took her into my arms. She looked up at me, shocked cut happy that I did this. I smiled down to her and she smiled shyly back.

"But when Maggie was 2, our mother, Renee, died in a car accident. I was devastated. My mother was my world until Maggie came. I looked up to Renee for everything and she was always there for me." A few tears escaped her and I wiped them away. "Charlie got lonely so he went to La Push one day where he met Billy Black. Who got him started on drinking. One night he came home so drunk and he was mad that I didn't make dinner. Since my mother died I cooked because Charlie couldn't. But I guess he didn't think before he took action. But anyway, he knocked me to the ground and beat me. I guess he enjoyed it and continued with it." I pulled her closer to me. "I never wanted Charlie to hurt Maggie so I took the beating for her and tried to protect her. But sometimes I was just to weak and Maggie got hurt." Bella was crying into my chest now. I rubbed circles on her back. She was so brave and caring for her sister. It made me love her even more that she put Other people before herself. But I want to kill Charlie for putting her through all this pain and suffering.

"The night you guys found us was the night I ran away with her. Charlie had gone to Billy's and when he came home he beat me so much. More and more. He pulled out his usual knife and cut me. He also kicked me and punched me and pulled on my hair. And it just hurt so much. I tried my best to protect Maggie. I couldn't get her to a safe place so I just crawled over her. So I also got the beating that was meant for Maggie but I mostly got those cuts that are on my back from then." I cant believe Charlie. He should suffer for eternity for what he did to these girls and what he put them through. The pain he caused everyday. When Bella was in school and got hurt and tried so hard to hide it. He will pay. I know it.

"But I couldn't take it anymore. I was too weak. And it was hard to protect Maggie. So, Charlie got to Maggie. It hurt even worse than my injuries to see Maggie get hurt. I begged Charlie to stop but he wouldn't listen. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. And I knew I wouldn't be able to protect her then." She was so hurt. I cant believe this. I can't believe this went on for so long and we never knew.

"When I woke up again, it was only a few hours later. Charlie was gone, probably at Billy's again. And I looked over to Maggie. She was crying and hurt and I knew that I couldn't let Maggie get hurt again. So, I told Maggie that we were leaving. We went into the woods. With our injuries it was hard to walk through the forest but we did anyway. I would have gone to a neighbors. But I knew they wouldn't believe me. Chief Swan abusing his daughters. Not what you could tell people." She tried to cheer her self up. I knew this was very hard for her so I rocked her back and forth.

" Awhile later I saw the light from your house. But I tripped over something and I knew that I wouldn't be able to get up. So I told Maggie to come here and ask them to help us." My shirt was soggy from Bella's tears. She was put through so much. She dealt with a horrible situation and tried to help others. She truly was an angel. MyAngel. But Angels shouldn't cry.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I was oink vacation. I promise I will have my next chapter out soon. Please R&R! it really helps to get me to go quicker because I hate disappointing people when I can help it. __J_

Roses

Chapter 8

EPOV

"Shh Bella. It's ok. You're both safe and Charlie wont ever hurt you again. I would never have it," I rocked her back and forth.

"Shh, it's ok," I kept murmuring to her so she would calm down.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I felt a pleasant stinging on my lips. She blushed. It made her skin look like roses. But I tried to ignore that and just kept telling her that she was alright and that she was going to be ok. After awhile I asked "Do you want anything, Bella?" "Can I talk to Maggie?" she asked. "of course," I murmured and kissed her forehead yet again. I slowly moved my arms from around her and she blushed. "What?" I asked her, trying to not notice, yet again, the rosy look she got when she was blushed and also truly curious as to what she was thinking to make her blush. Now was one of the many times I wished to here her thoughts.

"Can you stay here?" she asked shyly. I smiled at her. "Alice, can you bring Maggie please," I called out to Alice as my answer.

A couple minutes later the door opened to reveal Maggie and Alice. "Maggie!" Bella called excitedly. She jumped into Bella's lap and Bella hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"how are you Mags? Are you hurt? Did you eat? What happened?" Bella asked Maggie full of worry.

"Bella, I'm fine. The Cullens' are awesome. No I'm feeling a lot better. Ooooh and Alice and Rosie took me shopping today and I ate there. It is a great place Bella," Maggie cheered while Alice grinned when Maggie 'worshipped' the shopping, as Alice put it. "And when we got home I played 'Candy land' with Emmy!" _and talked to Edward_ she continued excitedly yet silently. Bella smiled at us all. "Thanks you guys," Bella said.

"Our pleasure. Oh and Bella we got you a couple outfits at the mall." Alice answered while handing Bella a bag. "Put these on. They should fit, the bathroom is over there" Alice continued while also pointing out the door to the bathroom.. "You know you didn't have to do this," Bella started. "but thank you, so much." She leaned over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. My cheek stung as her rosy lips touched it while electricity shot thorough my body. She walked over to Alice and gave her a hug and then went to the bathroom to change. I was still touching my cheek.

Maggie grinned at me. "I told you she liked you." She then turned to Alice, "let's go make Belly some lunch!" and they skipped away holding hands smiling.

Would Bella really like me? _Could _Bella really like me? I sat there pondering this when Bella walked out in a pair of black skinny jeans, sliver flats, a silver shirt with a black headband studded with diamonds. She looked gorgeous. "Bella you look beautiful." I told her honestly and I saw her cheeks turn rosy yet again making her even more beautiful, if possible.

She looked around the room "Where did Maggie and Alice go?" she asked. "They went to cook you lunch," I chuckled lightly. "oh," she said. "Here, come on let's go downstairs. You can meet my family when you are done." I could tell she was nervous about meeting my family but she took my outstretched hand anyway and once again felt that same electric current run up my arm. I grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you guys for reading my story and putting me on your favorite authors and story alerts! Review and I will get another chapter in as soon as possible. (You know cuz of school now) thanks again! ___

Chapter 9

Who ever said that Family Time is Boring Time?

EPOV

I descended the stairs with Bella's hand in mine. It felt so good to be there, so right. I also reveled in the warmth there. But as we came to the last step, Bella started to get more nervous.

So, I rubbed soothing circles with my thumb on Bella's hand. She turned to me and I gave her a reassuring smile.

I walked Bella to the living room where the rest of my family, and Maggie, sat.

_Bella's fo_o_d is still cooking. Just enough time to introduce her to everyone first._ Alice's thoughts assured me.

We stood there for a few minutes, waiting for someone to say something so I spoke up. "Guys, this is Bella. " I turned to Bella "Bella, this is my family. Carlisle," I gestured toward him. "Nice to meet you Bella," he said. "Likewise," Bella stated. "This is Esme," I said as Esme got up and gave Bella a motherly hug. She already thought of Bella as her own daughter.

Next, Alice came bouncing up. "Nice to see you again, Alice," Bella said while hugging the bouncing Alice. "Same, Bella," Alice stated back. Then Emmett walked up and gave Bella one of his famous (his thoughts not mine) Bear Hugs. "Nice to meet you Bellsie" Emmett all but screamed. I was starting to worry for Bella. Humans need to breathe. "Emmett…can't….breathe," Bella said. Emmett released her immediately and smiled apologetically.

Jasper walked up next and held out his hand. "Bella," Jasper acknowledged. "Jasper," Bella repeated in the same tone while shaking his hand. After that, Rosalie walked up and gave Bella a small hug. Everyone was shocked by this. "She has been through a lot," she said to fast and low for human ears to hear.

"Come on, Bella, you can eat and then we will watch a movie together," Alice skipped along and grabbed Bella's other hand. Huh. I didn't even realize I was still holding her hand. Bella seemed like she didn't notice either.

When we got into the kitchen Bella walked over to the table where her lasagna was but she turned to us before she started, "You guys know you didn't have to do this for me." I looked into her beautiful brown orbs. "We wanted to," I said which seemed to break us out of the trance that we were unaware of. She nodded slowly and started to eat.

When she was done she got up with her dish to wash it but I took it first. She looked at me and was about to speak but I silenced her with an I- want-to-and-there-is-no-way-of-you-doing-it look. After that we walked into the living room. Everyone was there, including Maggie (who looked a lot like Alice with her bouncing up and down). "Can we watch Finding Nemo?" she asked. We all nodded yes and so she gave the DVD to Emmett who put it in.

We all had a good time during the movie. Bella looked very happy that Maggie was enjoying herself, which instantly made me happy. At one point everyone burst out laughing because Emmett slowly crept up to the T.V. saying "I'm gonna go touch the butt." Mostly everyone was laughing because of Maggie laughing.

At the end of the movie Esme went up to Maggie and said "I think it is time that you went to bed, okay?" Maggie smiled and nodded. After Maggie went to bed, Carlisle at the hospital to work a night-shift, and Esme working on some blue-prints, Emmett and Alice said at once "GAME TIME!" The rest of us groaned. "But truth-or-dare is first," Alice sang. This seemed to make Bella groan louder yet she complied because even she could tell that you "never go against Alice" (Alice's words not mine).

"Oooh oooh me first! Me first!" Emmett said. "Alice, truth or dare?" "Dare," she said nonchalantly. "I dare you to throw away all of your clothes except clothes from Wal-Mart. And you can't get new ones until next month." If Alice could have, she would have had a heart-attack just now. She ran upstairs quickly, but still at a human pace, to say goodbye to her clothes which will be gone tomorrow.

"Wow" Bella said. _Hmmm she must not have ever played truth or dare before. Oh and now we get to show it to her Cullen Style. Sweeeeet!! _Emmett thought.

20 minutes later Alice came down looking like the end of the world will occur tomorrow. Which it probably will for her.

But then she started singing the story The Black Cat in Greek. She also got an evil smile on her face. Uh-oh.

"Edward, truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare," I said hesitantly as her smile got more evil and a lot bigger. "I dare you to kiss Bella," she said with a huge smirk. Shoot!

_Who ever said that family time is boring time?_ Alice thought to me.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, so I am going for the next chapter since you guys reviewed and put me on your favorites lists. I promised you guys another chapter and so I am writing another chapter! Enjoy! Thanks! ___

**Previously on chapter 9:**

"**Edward, truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare," I said hesitantly as her smile got more evil and a lot bigger. "I dare you to kiss Bella," she said with a huge smirk. Shoot!**

_**Who ever said that family time is boring time?**_** Alice thought to me.**

Chapter 10

Dares and Pleasures

EPOV

What was I going to do? How could I ever handle kissing her? So, I stared into her eyes, silently asking her if this was okay. But then I suddenly got an idea. Alice didn't specify _where _I had to kiss Bella. I could kiss her anywhere else (even though I did want to kiss her on her plump…rosy red…kissable lips). Oh, I know, I will kiss her on the nose, her cute button nose, okay stop with these adorable, obsessive…thoughts, Edward!

I slowly leaned in towards Bella's ear to whisper to her my plan to not let Alice obtain her victory. "Bella," I breathed, "I can't let Alice have her little victory and famous 'I told you so.' So just follow me." I saw her confused look so I just smirked and I leaned in toward Bella and kissed her adorable nose. She blushed and I smiled. The blush made her look even more beautiful. I admired her for a couple seconds.

Then, I smirked towards Alice and chuckled at her expression. It showed shock and disbelief. I looked at Bella from the corner of my eyes and saw that she was amused by Alice's expression and she was glad that I did that to Alice. Apparently, Bella hated shopping because the second Alice said shopping, Bella's heart sped up and she instantly refused.

I looked fully towards Alice again who suddenly got a smirk on her face which made both me and Bella worried. Her thoughts were singing the Mission Impossible theme song. This reminded me of my next victim…Jasper. I turned towards him. "Jasper, truth or dare." He looked towards me. "Dare," he said nonchalantly. I smiled. "I dare you that when we go to Wal-Mart tomorrow for Alice, you will complete the list of…tasks I have for you." Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie each smiled evilly with me. We had to get Jasper back for what he did to us on the last dare. I won't go into specifics but let's just say it involved whip cream, the police, the janitor, a thug named Da Money, a tricycle, and an old Indiana Jones movie. That dare was just sick. I shudder just thinking about it.

"Wait, who will take care of Maggie?" Jasper reminded us. After he said that Esme walked out, carrying some cookies. All for Bella being in the room and not knowing that she is with a houseful of vampires right now. "Oh, I will," she said. "Oh, you don't have to Esme," Bella tried to refuse but Esme just shook her head. "Nonsense," she started. "Maggie and I were going grocery shopping anyway." She smiled calmly at Bella who smiled attentively back. "So, it is settled. We will all go to Wal-Mart tomorrow to do the dares," I summed up. At that moment Bella stifled a yawn. I turned to her, "we should all probably go to sleep now." She looked at me and smiled I smiled crookedly back. Her breath hitched for a moment.

We all looked at each other after that and got off to "go to bed." We all walked to our rooms and waited until Bella fell asleep.

~~SOMETHING PPL DO WHEN THEY ARE SHOWING TIME HAS PASSED~~

It was around midnight when I heard Bella quietly whisper something. I knew instantly that I would be the only one to hear it. "Edward," Bella spoke softly again. I felt like I was floating. I was just immersed into a cloud of pleasure that sent tingles up my arm like when Bella and I touch, but not nearly as strong as that, and I welcomed it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok just so everyone knows, I put up a poll and I would like you all to vote. PLEASE! Thanks oh and thanks for reading my story. **__**J **_

**Chapter 11 - Greatest Day **

**EPOV**

**I lay on my black couch, thinking. Why did she say my name last night? It sounded so peaceful. Was she dreaming of me? Could she possibly return the feelings I had for her?**

**Just then, I heard a knock on my door. Maggie skipped in wearing her new cloud pajamas. "Edward, Ali says that you should go wake up Belly for your big day today!" And she skipped out of the room. I was confused. Why would Maggie come here and ask me to go wake up Bella. Couldn't Alice ask me? Couldn't Alice just go wake Bella up herself? Why was Maggie even up? I looked at the clock. It read 9:14. **

**Hmmm, I suppose I should wake her up now.**

**I slowly walked out of my room and stood outside of Bella's room. I could tell she was asleep from her steady heartbeat and slow, calming breathing. I walked in and went to her bed. She looked so peaceful, so tranquil. I didn't really want to wake her but I knew Alice would through a fit if she was lat. She may hate Wal-Mart with an intensity that burns worse then the sun but shopping is still shopping and if one thing Alice loves, it's shopping. Oh and Jasper, but she might love shopping more than that. Hmmm, that is a good question. I will ask her that later. **

"**Bella," I called. She still didn't wake. I gently shook her shoulder while I called her again. This time she woke up. "Huh," she mumbled. "It's time to wake up so we will be able to watch Alice and Jasper suffer at Wal-Mart," I said. At this she grinned wildly and pulled down her covers. "Thanks," she said. I smiled and walked out of the room to give her her privacy. **

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

**After Bella and Maggie had eaten, we all went over to the local Wal-Mart. It turns out that Esme wanted to go there too to make sure our dares were going to be appropriate and she was going to do her shopping there with Maggie.**

**We walked into the store. Bella was standing next to me while holding Maggie's hand. We were in the middle of the store searching for a good place to do our dares when Maggie screamed, "ooh Bella look." She pointed to a big trampoline and started dragging Bella there. Bella stumbled a little bit so she grabbed the closest thing to her, which just so happened to be my hand and we were dragged along to the trampoline. No one else in our family noticed our departure. To busy thinking of what is to come so Maggie pulled us onto the trampoline and we started bouncing on it. **

**I had to admit that Bella. Maggie, and I were having a lot of fun just bouncing on a trampoline in the middle of a Wal-Mart where people would thing if we were mentally sane. My favorite part was when I was able to catch Bella when she stumbled while jumping. I knew I shouldn't get great pleasure out of that but I did and it made me very happy.**

**Eventually, an employee started approaching thinking about who was jumping on the trampoline so I shouted "Run!" and so we jumped off the trampoline and ran to the family before the man could catch us. He ended up having to jump on the trampoline too and got so caught up with it, that he forgot he was chasing us. **

**We were all giggling and laughing when we reached the family. Yet again, we had people asking if we were sane. But I just shook my head at them and told them the story. Everyone was chuckling at the end of it. **

**This was turning out to be a great day. **

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9**

**After that, Alice went to go shopping, rather upset, for her Wal-Mart clothes and so we started Jasper's dares. **

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9**

**We were all still laughing hysterically on our way home. In the end, we are now all banned from going to Wal-Mart again. Alice ended up ruining most of the clothes because "I will definitely not be buying this because it is so ugly so let me help everyone else in the world and get rid of these horrid clothes." Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and me got kicked out for having Jasper do the dares he did and laughing hysterically and having a lot of questioning people about whether or not Wal-Mart is now "safe from the sane." And Jasper well, he hit on an old gay employee and got him fired, knocked over 18 shelves of food products, broke the trampoline (me and Bella were upset there), kept asking the manager about his woman functions and if it is normal or not to the guy manager. Also, he did all 138 of the Wal-Mart dares and freaked out all of the other customers. Oh and my favorite, when he had to pretend to be an alien and was messing with all of the world's Wal-Marts' and made everybody in a panicked/horror-filled mood. **

**All in all, we had the greatest day (especially Bella and me)…so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

_I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile and I know there are a bunch of grammatical errors in here that I missed while rereading this chapter but please stick with me and remember to read and review!_

Chapter 12- Vampires and Just Them 

EPOV

When we got home we decided to play a game with Maggie while we waited for Carlisle to come home.

We were through the middle of Candyland and of course we were letting Maggie win, when Carlisle walked in.

_Edward I am thinking that if Bella and Maggie will be apart of this family, we should at least tell Bella what we are._ He thought.

I guess that what he says makes sense. Though I don't want Bella to run away screaming, taking Maggie with her, but is it safe for them to be living in a house full of vampires?

_Well_, my human side thought to me, _it is better then them living with Charlie. You can protect her here._ And I shuddered internally at the thought of Bella living with that monster.

Carlisle walked into the living room and looked toward Bella. "Bella , we would like to talk to you. " His voice was greave. Bella nodded her head and Rosalie took Maggie upstairs. Rosalie knew what was about to happen and thought it best Maggie didn't know about us yet.

"Bella, as you know, we are able to adopt you and you want to become part of this family, right?" he asked and Bella nodded. "So we want to ask you, have you noticed anything different about us? Again, Bella nodded.

"If you guys are trying to tell me that you are vampires, I already know." she said.

We all looked amazed and shocked. How did she know this?

She must have seen the looks on our faces because she started to explain

herself.

"When I was little, I used to go with my mother and Charlie to La Push. They

tried to tell us these legends about some 'cold ones' to try to scare us or something. My mother and Charlie never believed them but i always did because when I learned the story about the werewolves I considered some of the Quiluetes to be werewolves too." Wow she must have been extremely perceptive to know this at such a young age.

" And one day while I was walking home from school because it was a rarely sunny day. I saw some things," she said. "This was only a couple days after I heard the legend," she added as an after-thought. " Well, anyway, i saw a man with red eyes and blond hair speeding through the forest. It was only a glimpse but i do know that it was a red eyed man I saw because then all of a sudden a huge wolf came and...well, it ripped its arm off," she tried to explain. So the wolf must have been a werewolf. No wolf would have been able to take the arm of a vampire off so easily. But how come the vampire isn't notice Bella? Or the werewolf? I was brought back from my thoughts by Bella's voice.

"I ran back home after that. I never told anyone else...and well when i met you guys i remembered the legends and when i saw the wolf i figured it was a werewolf because of the size and when i saw the man's red eyes, i figured he was a vampire, and so i connected the pieces. But I think the legends were wrong. You guys aren't cold hearted, and you don't have red eyes are anything and it seems that well to me, werewolves are more scarier to me than how they are to you guys."

Each one of us was shell-shocked when she finished her story. She saw a vampire and she wasn't killed! She was so young then.

The rest of my families thoughts were similar.

_There are werewolves! Oh my goodness. i hope Bella will be okay._ ~Esme

_Wow. she is one tough cookie.~_ Emmett

_Those stupid werewolves! How could they betray the secret so carelessly! She _

_could have told someone!~_ Rosalie

_I hope she was alright.~_ Carlisle

_Wow, there were werewolves in Forks! Are they still here?~_ Alice

_I feel her emotions. She feels safe with us!_ ~ Jasper

How was she not terrified! She knew all along. She feels safe with us. She is so strong. My heart swelled with compassion and understanding. I felt as though I was sharing her emotions and i fell even more in love with her.

"So if it is alright, I would still like to live with you along with Maggie." Bella continued, "but I don't think we should tell her yet." We all nodded our heads.

Esme got up and gave Bella a hug which was soon followed by the rest of the family apart from Rosalie since she was still with Maggie. I kissed her cheek and her heart sped up. Was she afraid of me?

"We would love for you to be in our family, Bella." I said.

"Well Bella, I am guessing you would like to know more about us." Carlisle said about 3 minutes later. Bella smiled and nodded.

I took over from there. "We are not like other vampires, Bella, we drink from animal blood. We also don't sleep or eat, our eyes change gold when we are 'full', and are black when we are hungry. We are ice cold, pale white, rock hard and are supernaturally beautiful. And we sparkle in the sunlight. Oh, and we aren't affected by garlic." I said in a teasing tone.

"Sparkle? What is that like?" she asked me. "I will show you sometime." I told her and she smiled and blushed. Wow, I loved that blush, but most importantly, I loved just her.

BPOV 

"Sparkle? What is that like?" I asked Edward. He and the rest of the family seemed shocked from what I had already known but I don't care. I don't care what they are. They are still my new family and I loved them.

"I will show you sometime." Edward said in that musical voice of his. He looked deep into my eyes and I couldn't help but to smile and blush. I loved those things about him. His perfect voice and his spectacular eyes. I loved all of him, and most importantly, just him.

_Yay! My first Bella's POV!!! Please review and I will try to get more chapters up! Sorry again for the long wait!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, here is my next chapter. I hope you like it. This week is winter break for my school and I think I am sick so I am going to try to update soon. But, please remember to read and review! Enjoy!! _

Chapter 13- Always

EPOV

"Why don't we go upstairs?" I asked Bella. She nodded her head and followed me to my room. I was suddenly hit with an irrational emotion. Would she like my room? Would she hate it? Will she be disappointed? What will she think?

She looked around my room. I could not decipher the emotion in her eyes. Why couldn't I read her mind? I was suddenly broken from my reverie when Bella said. "I like it. I think it suits you." She smiled and I grinned back. Does that mean she liked it?

She walked over to my CD collection that ran along the wall adjacent to the glass wall. "Wow," she murmured mesmerized. "You have so much music. Is that Debussy?" she asked and I answered with a hesitant "Yea." Then, I realized something. "You know Debussy?" I said. She nodded while looking away. but i could still detect her blush.

"How about we play 20 questions?" I asked. She smiled, said a simple "sure," and sat down on the black couch in the middle of my room. "You go first," she said.

I spent a milli-second trying to find my question. "What is your favorite color?" I asked. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "It changes from day to day," she said. "But today, it is green," she continued. I smiled and she asked me the same thing. "Brown and red." I said. It was impossible to see why not while I stared into her mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes, wanting to run my fingers through her silky mahogany hair, and looking at her adorable blush.

I asked her about her memories, her personality, her favorite movies, favorite hobbies, and books. I asked questions about every "insignificant" detail in her life that was vitally important to me. I learned she love Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Bronte, Romeo and Juliet, all kinds of flowers. I learned her full name was Isabella Marie Swan and was born on September 13, 1987. Also, that her favorite food was mushroom ravioli and that she loved classical music. I tried to learn every detail in her life that she would and wouldn't tell me. Such as when I asked her what her favorite gemstone was and she blurted out "topaz" quickly and then blushed. I learned she blushed because she loved topaz for the reason that they were the colors of my eyes. I swear my heart began beating at that moment.

She asked me all the same questions I had asked her. My favorite movies, music, books, flowers, animals, hobbies and so much more. After awhile, her questions grew more personal. "When were you born? How did you become a vampire." As much as I was amazed at how freely she could say the word, vampire, it didn't help to lessen my worry. Would she be disgusted by me? Would she still want me as a friend? Would she think of me as a pedophile?

After some internal debating, I told her my story.

"I was born on June 20, 1901. My name was Edward Anthony Masen. In 1918, when I was 17, the Spanish Influenza broke out in my hometown in Chicago. My father was killed in the first wave of the epidemic. My mother and I stayed alive almost to the very end. My mother tried to take care of me on her death bed and so she died before me. However, before she did, she asked Carlisle, our doctor at the time, to do everything in his power to save me. She made him promise. So Carlisle ended up changing me." I said. Bella looked at me with those angelic eyes of her and she suddenly...hugged me?

I was shocked. But I quickly returned it. She pulled away before I had a chance to. However, it did seem... reluctant? She said two words that made me understand her. "I'm sorry." She knew what it was like to lose her parents. In a weird way, she lost her father when her mother died. He wasn't the same father to her as when she was alive and so I could tell Bella knew what I was going through.

I saw the sadness reflected in her eyes and I pulled her into another hug. We stayed that way for what seemed to be hours, but in reality turned out to be only a few minutes. She yawned.

"You should probably get to bed," I told her reluctantly. "We do have school tomorrow, you know," I said jokingly. She groaned. "Don't worry," I said. "I will _always_ protect you," I murmured into her ear sincerely. And then continued jokingly, "even from the big bad humans," I said and we chuckled.

I picked her up bridal style and moved her to her room. She was too tired to say anything and in which I was glad for. I loved the feel of her in my arms.

I placed her in her bed and pulled the covers.

I kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear, "Goodnight, Sweet dreams." _I love you._ I thought. _Always._


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you so much for reviewing and everything. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!! :)_

_**Previously:**_

**I placed her in her bed and pulled the covers. **

**I kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear, "Goodnight, Sweet dreams." **_**I love you.**_** I thought. **_**Always**_

Surprises

EPOV

Bella woke up the next morning to find Alice jumping on her bed holding an outfit.

"Come on, Bella, wear this. Esme has breakfast ready downstairs." Then Alice walked into my room and went straight to my closet. She wordlessly handed me my outfit and walked away to get everyone else's outfits. I knew immediately that she wanted me to wear this today. This was just what Alice does.

When I finished getting dressed I walked downstairs into the kitchen. I saw Bella and Maggie eating pancakes on the table. Bella looked beautiful in a pair of dark jeans with a navy blue top on overlapped with a black jacket and a black and blue headband. Maggie looked like the average 7-year-old child in her pink dress with black polk-a-dots with a pair of black leggings underneath and a pink and black headband. As soon as Bella noticed me, she waved, blushed, and said in her angelic voice "Hello, Edward." My name sounded like a caress coming from Bella. I wanted to hear her speak my name more often. I immediately said "Hello Bella. Maggie." Maggie looked up from her breakfast when I said her name and smiled to show recognition that she heard me.

I sat at the table and watched Bella eat. When her and Maggie were finished, I took their plates and started to wash them. Almost instantly, Bella tried to object but I silenced her with a look that said "no-way-are-you-doing-these-I-got-it-so-there-is-no-need." She rolled her beautiful chocolate eyes and smiled.

After I cleaned the dishes, Bella and Maggie went upstairs to get there stuff for school. I, and the rest of my siblings, didn't need stuff. Sometimes, being a vampire with a flawless memory and going through high school twenty times pulls off when you don't have to do a thing.

Maggie went to the Elementary School with Esme after she said goodbye to the rest of the family. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, took Rose's BMW to school while I would be taking Bella in my Volvo.

Bella stumbled down the staircase and said "We should probably get to school now, huh?" I smiled and said "Of course, school is about to start."

When we got to Forks High school, everyone stared at my car. Most of them were wondering why I didn't ride with my siblings to school but then their thoughts started to wonder who was in the passenger seat. When I opened Bella's door for her I held out my hand and said "Don't worry, everything will be fine." She smiled that beautiful grin at me and took my hand. Once again, I felt an electric current run up my arm.

Everyone in the parking lot gasped when they saw Bella getting out of my car. The girls' thoughts consisted of jealously while the boys were lustful towards Bella. Bella looked extremely beautiful in her outfit but you couldn't really tell it was Bella from far away because Bella never wore designer clothes when she was with Charlie. She was used to wearing baggy un-flattering clothing to hide her bruises and because of the fact that Charlie wouldn't allow her to buy different clothes.

While walking into the school, I held Bella's hand. She seemed to want my hand in hers as a form of protection from all of the vile teenagers.

_"OMG! Who is she? How the heck did she end up with Edward Cullen?"_

_"Who is that girl? I bet you I could get her to..."_

_"Is that Bella? Wow, I never noticed how hot she was. I bet you she won't be _

_able to resist me."_

_"How the heck is Bella with Edward Cullen? OMG she is such a..."_

The thoughts around me disgusted me. How did people not realize that Bella is a gorgeous person, inside and out?

I tried my best to ignore all of the thoughts that came my way as I walked Bella to her first period class. She turned around to say goodbye but she noticed the angered expression on my face. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently. "Just the thoughts," I murmured and she nodded in understanding but I could still see the worry in her eyes. "Don't worry, get to class. I will see you at the end of the period," I said and kissed her forehead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*C~*U~*L~*L~*E~*N~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*E~*D~*W~*A~*R~*D~*&~*B~*E~*L~*L~*A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As we walked down the stairway that lead to her locker I realized something. Her locker was all the way at the other side of the school- away from most of her classes. My locker however was near most of them and I never had a use for my locker that much. Why couldn't Bella and I share lockers? AS I voiced my opinion I saw she was excited by the idea of sharing lockers. It made it seem like we were more connected than anyone else in her life right now. I enjoyed it immensely.

"Thank you, Edward," Bella said yet again. My name rolling off of her tongue

sent a chill down my spine, a good kind.

For the rest of the morning, I walked Bella to her classes but now it was lunch and she was going to sit with our family. That was sure going to bring notice to us. No one has ever sat with the Cullen's' before. No one.

Sure enough as we walked into the cafeteria and bought lunch, most eyes were on us. I could feel Bella fidgeting next to me.

"Everyone is staring," she said self consciously. I smiled at her. She had no reason to feel self-conscious. "Not everybody is staring. See that guy over there?" I asked. "He is not staring. No, he just looked," I joked to try to make her feel better. It seems to have worked and for that I felt relieved.

As we walked to the Cullen table, all eyes were on us. Alice got up and hugged Bella once we were close enough. Emmett gave Bella one of his "famous" bear hugs where I then proceeded to yell quietly at him to remember Bella needed to breathe. Jasper waved and so did Rosalie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*EATING~*~*

* * *

After lunch Bella decided that while she was going to get her Biology book that she was going to get her things and bring them here to put into our locker later on.

While I sat in my seat in Biology after the bell rang, I started to worry. Bella wasn't here yet. Where could she be? My locker wasn't far away. I looked around the classroom, double checking to make sure that no one noticed Bella wasn't here. While doing this I noticed the absence of Mike Newton. Could he know where Bella was?

I searched through all the minds in this area, looking for Mike. Finally, I found him and he was thinking about my Bella.

_Bella looks so hot now. I wonder what happened. Oh well. She won't resist me for long. All the things in the past are stupid anyway. How could anyone ever resist me? This will be easy._ Mike thought as he was trapping a scared Bella to the wall by the lockers.

No!

I couldn't let that vermin try this to Bella. He was hurting her, the way his armed

locked around her shaking frame, the way his hands clutched her wrists hard enough to leave bruises. No, I couldn't.

I was out of my seat fast, not caring about anyone who might have seen the slightly inhuman speed I was going. I just didn't care, not while Bella was being hurt.

I ran outside of the classroom, toward my locker. I found them easily. Mike was obviously terrorizing my Bella. I grabbed him and through him off her, and slammed him into the other wall, growling.

"Don't you ever, ever touch her that way again. Don't even think about doing anything like that! I'll know and I will come back for you." My words were threatening. I could see the fear hidden in his eyes.

"Come on Cullen," the disgusting rat said. "We were just having some fun. Can't I ask out a girl on a date, maybe kiss her a little?"

"That," I growled "was not what you were doing to her you sick, perverted low-life of a human. Now leave her alone." I snarled as I walked away from him to my Bella. I had to make sure she was alright.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked her. Her safety was the only thing on my mind now. I opened my arms to her and she ran towards them. I smiled slightly when Bella was in my arms. I couldn't help it. She just felt so_ right_ in my arms. Like we were two puzzles pieces, finally put together.

She smiled slightly, too, as if she had the same thoughts as my own. "Thank you," she whispered intensely.

I hugged her to my chest and started to walk down the hallway towards the main office. We were leaving school.

I glared at Mike Newton with a vicious ferocity. He backed up to the wall, afraid.

Smart Mike, not messing with a highly angered vampire at the moment.

I looked toward Bella, she looked a little pale. Maybe I should take her to my meadow? It is one of the only sunny parts in Forks on a weekly basis. I bet she would like that.

"Mrs. Cope?" I asked the front desk receptionist. "Bella isn't feeling to well," I continued ignoring her thoughts on myself, "could I take her home."

_Too young, too young._ Mrs. Cope kept repeating. I knew I had this sort of affect on people, mostly women. Our beauty drew them in. When females had such a thought pattern it usually meant that they _wanted _someone. Their hearts would speed up and they would look slightly dazed. This happened, sometimes with Bella. Could Bella possibly want me that way, too? As someone to spend her life with even though I am a monster?

I was brought out of my thought when Mrs. Cope stuttered out an okay. I looked toward Bella. So beautiful, an angel, could she ever love a monster? I knew I loved her but did she even feel a fraction of what I felt toward her? The hope in me was too strong, but the monster was just as fierce.

_Maybe,_ I reminded myself. _Maybe she could love me one day._ But I didn't need to think of this now. Only that Bella wasn't at her best at the moment.

"Bella," I said nervously while we were walking to my Volvo. "Would you like to go to a place of mine that helps me relax? I think you would like it."

"Sure," my love said without hesitation. "But where is it?" She asked.

"Now that, amore mio, is a surprise." Yes, a surprise indeed. I wondered what my

love would think of my meadow?

_So what do you think? Is it good. Thank my awesome cousin for this chapter being up today! Love you cuz!! Please review! Oh and by the way "Amore mio" is "my love" in Italian. :)_


	15. Chapter 15

Quote inspiration of the chapter: "It doesn't matter how many breathes you took, but how many moments took your breath away." -Unknown The Moments that take your Breath Away

BPOV

I was never one for surprises but the look on Edward's face as we walked through the forest was so excited that I couldn't help but wonder where we were going and I was soon anxious to get there. During our walk, Edward questioned me endlessly about all of the topics of discussion we haven't hotten to yet. When he gave me a break from answering questions, I teasingly asked Edward,

"Are we there, yet?"

His reply was simply a chuckle and saud "Nearly," as he help back a branch that was a part of an arch created by two trees that were bended together.  
Behind those two trees was a beautiful meadow. There was a small, sparkling pond near the edge of the field that was filled with dozens and dozens of flowers that consisted of tulips, freesias, roses, lillies, and orchids filled with purples, pinks, blues, yellows, and greens.

It was so breathtaking and amazing that I had to wait a few moments to find my breath.

When Edward got me out of my trance, we layed down together on the field.

"This is my meadow," Edward said, "I wanted to share it with you. No one else even knows that this meadow actually exists." I was so amazed at how Edward could share something so special to me, something so sacred and private to him.

Edward looked into my eyes. They shown with passion, wonder and...love?

Could it be possible that Edward, a God, a Prince Charming himself, could ever love me?

I didn't think it was possible. He was beautiful, smart, caring, handsome, kind and wonderful. I was plain and broken. I have no right to love him, no matter how perfect he is. I am no match for him... but I wish I was.  
Edward looked at me a moment and said, unsurly, "Can I show you something," he asked. I nodded my head. Whatever Edward wanted to tell me was very important and he seemed reluctant but...willing?...to show me. I wonder what he could ever possibly want to show me.

"Do you," he asked but then stopped, and put more force into his words, "Do you want to see what I look like in the sunlight? First-hand?" He asked and at that moment, sunlight shown through the meadow.

I continued to stare at Edward. I knew that vampires sparkled in the sunlight but that was an extreme understatement.  
Edward shown like a diamond, sparkling under a light. He was so completely breathtaking that comebined with the magic of the meadow, this scene looked like it belonged in a fairytale.  
The beauty of Edward became to much to bear agter a few moments. The electricity that flew between us increased every minute that passed by. Slowly, I reached my hand over to touch Edward's.

Edward looked at me and turned to his side facing me.

"You're not scared of me, are you?" he asked. I shook my head and asked if I should.

"Yes," he nodded, sadly, "I'm a monster."

"You are not a monster, Edward," I said.  
He looked at me sadly and told me that he was but I was already shaking my head. "You are not a monster, Edward. You are handsome, bright, caring, kind, amazing wonderful, incredible, generous, breathtaking...and...and...and," I said slowly choosing if I should tell him now. I decided to take a chance.

"And I love you," Edward finished for me while staring intensly into my eyes. Edward moved toward me and took me into his arms. I rested my head against his chest and blissfully closed my eyes.

"I love you, Bella," Edward said kidding ny forehead. "I love you so much," he murmered.

I looked into his eyes and whispered passionately, "I love you, too, Edward."

I looked at him and leaned in to kiss him on his cheek and tehn I rested my head back onto his chest while he layed his head on top of mine.

We stayed like this until we noticed the sun starting to go down.

Slowly, he released each other and stood up. Edward looked at me in the eyes and leaned in slowly.

And there, under the light of the sunset, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, kissed me on the lips.

It was like everything you could have ever read about and more. I felt electricity, I saw fireworks, and I felt like he and I were connected. Like two missing puzzle peices finally coming together.

I tangled my fingers into his silky bronze hair while he wrapped his arms around my waist and molded me to his body.

When I needed air, we finally broke apart. He slowed his kisses on my mouth and gave me a last lingering peck. Both of us were breathing heavily despite Edward's unnessasary need of air.  
"I love you," Edward whispered to me.

"I love you, too," I said back to him as we walked back down to the car.  
After an hour, Edward opened the door to the car for me. He was such a gentleman. I smiled and him and said thank you.

"Bella," he asked as he got into his side of the car and turned toward me.

"I know that I haven't known you long, but I know that I am irrevocably and unconditionally in love with you. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked looking vulnerable.  
I looked at him and grinned, "I thought we were much more than that," I said as I saw a gorgeous crooked grin dance across his face.

He leaned to me again and gace my lips another peck and started the car.

When we finally got back to the Cullen house it was 6:00 PM. And when we walked through the door hand-in-hand we were attacked by a screaming Alice.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh my God, I am so happy, you finally got together! Yes, yes, yes! I knew this would happen! Esme is going to be so happy! You are so cute together! Ahhhhhhhh!"  
Alice was jumping up and down at an alwarming rate. Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Maggie came to see what all of the noise was about.

"Alice," Emmett laughed, "What's up with you?" He kept laughing. Jasper walked over nad put his hands on Alice's shoulders to calm her down though it barely helped.

Esme stepped forward and asked motherly, "Alice, what is wrong, honey?" She asked.

Alice shook her head. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing is wrong! Edward and Bella are together! How wonderful is that!"

Everyone esle was shocked to say the least.

Esme smiled proudly when she got over the initial shock of the situation and walked over to hug both Edward and I but whispered a quiet "Thank you," into my ear.

Carlisle smiled and clapped Edward on the back of his shoulder while he gave me a one-armed hug.

Emmett laughed and picked Edward and me into a bear hug.

When he let go, Jasper also clapped Edward's back and gave me a smile. He didn't want to tempt himself with my blood.

Rosalie smiled at us and said "Congradulations."

Alice jumped up and down and hugged us both hard.

Maggie gave Edward and I a hug but said something to Edward that I couldn't hear but made the rest of the family laugh.

I picked Maggie up in my arms and took her into the kitchen where Esme had dinner ready.

When we finished Maggie was taken up to bed and I took a shower. When I came out I saw Edward sitting on my bed, waiting for me.

He opened his arms and I sat on his lap. He layed us down on the bed and pulled the blanket over me before kissing my forehead.

"Did you have a good day?" Edward asked.

"It was all so breathtaking," I whispered as I gently fell asleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

Abused into Love

**Previously:**

**When I came out I saw Edward sitting on my bed, waiting for me. **

**He opened his arms and I sat on his lap. He layed us down on the bed and pulled the blanket over me before kissing my forehead.**

**"Did you have a good day?" Edward asked.**

**"It was all so breathtaking," I whispered as I gently fell asleep.**

Chapter 16- Fun, Pain, and Promises

BPOV

1 week Later

When I woke up in the morning, Edward was right next to me. He looked into my eyes and kissed my lips. I felt the same spark that I had felt when he kissed we yesterday.

"Why don't you have breakfast?" he asked, picking me up and walking down the stairs.

When I got into the kitchen there was scrambled eggs, toast, orange juice, and bacon on the table. I grabbed some of everything that was on the table and put it on my plate. The food was delicious.

When I finished, Alice danced into the kitchen and dragged me up the staircase. She ran me to my room and sumped me on my bed while she raided my closet. She pulled out a white skirt with a light blue blouse. She did my make-up and put my hair half up half down. SHe handed me blue flats and a white purse covered in light blue flowers.

Alice pushed me back down stairs. I saw Maggie eating at the table wearing a white dress with pink, purple, and blue flowers on it.

She smiled at us when we walked down, and stopped talking to Edward. "Hey, Bellie. Ali," she said before turning back to Edward and finishing their conversation. Maggie skipped from the table and went into the living room. It was Saturday and Edward and I had promised Maggie that we would take her to the park.

After watching a TV show for a half hour, Edward, Maggie, and I walked over to the car to go to the park. When we got there, we saw a bumch of children there with their older siblings. It wasn't sunny today but it still wasn't raining so it was an okay day to got to the park.

When we go tout of the car, Maggie dragged Edward and I over to the jungle gym adn made Edward and I go through everything with her. We slid down the silde, climbed on the climbing net, crossed the monkey bars, climbed the rock wall, and swung on the swings. Well, Maggie and I swung while Edward pushed us. We all played tag together and chased each other around the park. One time, Edward picked up both Maggie and I and swung us onto his back while running around.

When we finally stopped and took a break for ice cream, well Maggie and I, we saw Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley with Mike's little sister, Michelle, and Jessica's little brother, Jonah.

When they saw us they walked over and sat on the benches across from us.

"Hey Edward," Jessica said flurtaciously but sounding like a dieing cat. "Bella. This is my brother, Jonah. Aww, who is this little cutie?" she asked suspiciously.

"Cullen. Bella. Kid. This is Michelle," Mike said. Edward glared at him.

"Newton. Jessica. Pleasure to meet you Michelle and Jonah. This is Bella's little sister, Maggie," he said civily while Maggie tried to hide behind me, apprehensive towards the four.

"Aww, Edward. It is so nice of you to take care of the help," Jessica said. Edward growled.

"Bella and Maggie are not help," Edward said, ferociously, while placing Maggie on his lap and kissing her cheek after he pecked my lips.

"Oh, sorry," she said looking like she didn't mean it at all. Maggie looked at Jonah and Michelle. "Hi," she said sticking out her hand. "I'm Maggie. What's your name?" she asked curiously. Michelle took her hand and shaked it. "I am Michelle Ann Newton," she said. "And I am Jonah," Jonah finished.

"Why don't you guys go play some more, huh?" Jessica said. Maggie, Jonah, and Michelle ran off to the playground.

EPOV

"So Bella, I didn't know you had a sister," Jessica said while Mike nodded.

Yeah right. Maggie is probably Bella's child or something. I mean, I don't think anyone knows about Maggie.

I growled at her, to low for anyone but Bella to hear. Bella wrapped her hand in mine and I instantly felt calm.

My cell phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out. It was Alice.

"Alice? What is the matter?" I said. Alice began speaking at a fast pace.

"Alright, alright. We will be right there, Alice." I hung up the phone and called out for Maggie. Then, I looked at Mike and Jessica.

"We have to leave. Goodbye," I said getting up and walking to my Volvo, carrying Maggie and holding Bella's hand.

When we got home Alice opened the door quickly and dragged us into the house.

"There is something we need to tell you guys, okay?"

When we got to the dining room table, Beella, Maggie and I sat down. Everyone else was in their respective spots.

"Maggie. I bet you would like a snack. Let's go get you something, huh?" Rosalie said, taking Maggie and putting her in the kitchen.

"Okay, while Edward and Bella took Maggie to the park I had a vision. Charlie has a court date set. It is in 1 week. The only problem is that my visions stop when I look at the actual court date. I don't know why. They just turn black. I am not sure what it means," Alice said.

I saw Alice's vision in her head.

Charlie was standing in front of his fellow officers, behind a set of bars. They looked at him disapprovingly and were disgusted by him. The new Chief of Police walked up to Charlie.

"Your court date is on Friday. You have until then to get a lawyer. You know how these things work, Charlie. Your judge is Lemwell. That is all for now," he said with authority.

The next vision is of Charlie being walked to the front of the room in the Court House, in handcuffs. Bella and the rest of the family were on the right side of the room. When Bella saw him, she hugged me tight to her body while I pulled her close. Maggie was protected in her arms.

Charlie shot a look at Bella. His lawyer was in a wheel chair. He had long black hair and tan skin, a few people were following him. A tall, agressive man who seemed cocky and angry, a smaller man with shaggy hair and seemed to have a quick temper, another long haired man with a lanky build, and a shorter, muscular, teenager following behind a tall, muscular man who acted as a leader to them.

Then, the vision ended.

I looked at Alice.

"Right when those men walked in, it seemed like they were messing with my visions. I have never seem them before in Forks. Who could they be?"

"Maybe they were Quiluetes," I answered Alice. "They all have the long, dark hair, tan skin, and the faces of one. But, why would they be in the Court House. Friends of Charlie, maybe?" I mused to myself.

"Quiluetes?" Jasper asked. "Aren't they not allowed in Forks? Why would they come here just to see some court case? I think that Charlie is friends with them or something. You said one was his lawyer? What was he like?" he continued.

"He was in a wheel- chair. The other men were muscular and tall. Does that ring a bell?" Alice answered.

"Wait, wheel-chair?" Bella asked."Charlie had a Quiluete friend who was in a wheel-chair. His name was," she paused in pain. I grabbed her hand and rubbed soothing sircles on it. She smiled up at me. "Billy. Billy Black. He might be my dad's lawyer. I think he used to be one before his accident," she finished.

"Alright so, what do we do? Kick their butts?" Emmett said, somewhat excited at the idea.

"No," Carlisle answered. His voice was portrayed his leadership and finality."We wait until the court date. If something happens then, we will take nessacary action."

I looked at Bella. She stared up and me, anguish in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked her quietly. The rest of the family left the table, leaving us in privacy. "What will happen on the court date? Will I be able to stay with you? Will Maggie be alright? Will I have to live with Charlie again?" she asked fearful.

I pulled her into my arms.

"I have no idea, love. But I can promise you that I will not allow you to get hurt," I said leaning my cheek on top of her head as she wept into my chest.

I made a silent promise to never allow Charlie to hurt her ever again.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I moved and my computer broke. Anyway, I have decided that I will make a promise to all of you awesome readers! I will try to get at least one chapter up every month and if not that, than more a month. Please keep reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy the record. I know nothing about court so stay with me, here! Thanks to all you fabulous readers! I love you all! Tell me how this chapter is!**

Previously:

I looked at Bella. She stared up and me, anguish in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked her quietly. The rest of the family left the table, leaving us in privacy.

"What will happen on the court date? Will I be able to stay with you? Will Maggie be alright? Will I have to live with Charlie again?" she asked fearful.

I pulled her into my arms.

"I have no idea, love. But I can promise you that I will not allow you to get hurt," I said leaning my cheek on top of her head as she wept into my chest.

I made a silent promise to never allow Charlie to hurt her ever again.

Chapter 17- Court, Trials, and a Jury...Oh My!

BPOV

"Come on, Bella! It's time to get dressed," Alice yelled pulling me out of Edward's bed and towards her room.

She shut the door and locked it before she skipped into her closet to get the outfut I was going to where today.

Today was the court date.

Charlie was going to stand trial against his crimes toward Maggie and me. I had to admit, I am so completely nervous. I am afraid that Charlie won't be charged guilty and I might have to live with him again. It took Edward humming my lullaby and his scent (and a little bit of kissing) for about 4 hours to get me to go to sleep last night.

"Alice, I will break down this door if you don't give Bella back," Edward threatened.

"No you won't," Esme yelled from downstairs. Edward groaned and mumbled an "of course not, Mom" to her.

"Alice! Open the door! The trial is not untill a few hours! Let me have my girlfriend back!" Edward yelled while banging on the door.

"Never!" Alice screamed and laughed maniacally. She was certainly crazy when it came to anything fashion related.

"Alice," I begged her. "Can't I just kiss him goodbye before you torture me?" I pulled out my puppy dog eyes. When that didn't work, I imagined having Edward and I burn all of her clothes.

"Nooooooooooo!" She screamed, melodramatically. "Alright, just don't touch my babies," she said sobbing.

I rolled my eyes and grinnned victoriously.

I ran to the door, unlocked it, and flung it open. On the other side was Edward, holding his arms out for me to run in to.

Edward held me close to him and lifted my chin until my lips met his in a passionate kiss that lasted 15 minutes when Alice was finally able to pull me off of him and into the pink chair in her bathroom. Quickly, she, with the help of Rose, started working on my hair and make up.

4 hours later, the whole family was ready to go, including Maggie and I. Maggie held my hand as we walked to the Volvo. Edward opened up our doors and walked to the drivers side of the car and started the engine.

Edward looked handsome in his dark grey suit with a nice black button up shirt underneath with fancy black shoes on his feet.

I was wearing a pair of grey dress pants with a white shirt with black lacy flowers and a grey short sleeve jacket on top with black buttons. The jacket went to about my belly button. Alice gave me a pair of black heels and a black bag with a white lacy flower on it. My hair was up in an elegant bun with a lacy black flower pin holding it up.

Maggie had on an outfit similar to mine except she wore black pants with a pink ruffled shirt and a black short sleeve button up jacket and pink flats. She looked adorable. Her hair was in its natural curls flowing down her back.

I couldn't help but think that if things didn't turn out right today, that she would never get to be this happy again, until I was older and could take her away from Charlie.

Edward took my hand and gave it a squeeze, silently telling me that everything would be okay. I just hoped he was right.

# # #

I sat next to Maggie and Edward, both of them holding me hands as we sat in the court room.

Charlie was lead into the room by a fellow policeman. In walked Charlie's lawyer who I recognized as Billy. He was followed by a few other Quiluete boys and turned and wheeled himself near Charlie, the boys in the seats behind him.

Charlie looked at the Cullen family and myself and Maggie. He looked into my eyes with a fury that caused my heart to spasm. Edward heard and growled, too low for anyone to hear but the Cullens' and me.

EPOV

As I watched Alice's vision unfold I couldn't help but take a quick glance at Bella.

She was staring at Charlie and the Quiluetes his lawyer brought.

I couldn't help but feel pain as I glanced into the minds of them.

_Oh that bitch, she is gonna get it. Just wait until I win this trial, she is going to get the beating of a lifetime._ Charlie thought.

Billy was preoccupied with thinking over how Charlie would win this case.

All of the boys were thinking along the lines of sorry they felt for Charlie. That he only abused Maggie and Bella because they were horrible daughters. I gave the people with those thoughts a death glare.

_God, I hope Charlie goes to jail! There is no reason to hit your children!_ Someone thought. I looked into their mind and found out that the thoughts belonged to Seth Clearwater. He was a good kid. I liked him. He looked at me suddenly and I smiled at him, he smiled back.

Suddenly, I heard my loves heart rate increase exponentially. Her eyes were locked on Charlie's eyes which were filled with pure hatred and fury. I growled at him, too low for humans to hear, besides Bella. She put her hand on myarm and I instantly calmed but I still glared at him.

The Judge came in and we all rose.

"Charles Swan against the Swan daughters. Charles, what do you plead," the Judge said.

"Not guilty, Your Honor," he said.

First to the stand was Charlie. He swore and then his lawyer started to question him.

"Charlie, is it true that you have abused your daughters, for no reason at all?" Billy questiones.

"That is not true. I never did that to them," he said clearly and confidently. Billy's questions for Charile continued on like that.

When Charlie was finished, Billy called Bella to the stand.

"Now, Miss Swan, when did your father start to, supposedly, abuse you?"

"After my mother died, when I was 12. Maggie was only 2 at the time. He hit me after he spent some time at late at La Push. He came home drunk and dinner wasn't made. I usually did it since my mother had just died and I did the cooking because Charlie just can't cook."

"Do you have any proof that you father abused you, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen did a full examination for Maggie and I. We have pictures and still bruises. I also have a few scars on my body."

"Miss Swan, is it true that you have a relationship with Mr. Edward Cullen?"

"Yes," Bella answered him.

"So, don't you think, that since no one had any previous records of your injuries in the past that your boyfriend could have abused you and you pulled the blame on Charlie?" Billy asked my Bella, smiling cruely.

How dare he think that I was the one that hurt Bella, that monster deserved to-

I was broken from my throughts by Jasper's hand on my shoulder. He was trying to calm us all down. The whole family was upset by this news.

"Edward would never do that," Bella said fiercly. "He helps to take care of both me and Maggie and he loves us. He would never ever do anything like that to anyone!"

"Oh, but how would you know that? Edward was adopted. He could have done anything in his past and no one would know."

"Objection," Bella's lawyer yelled. The Judge allowed it.

"Alright Miss Swan, how come Charlie 'abused' you? How come their is barely anything on Maggie? How did the Cullens' find you? Answer these questions."

"I am not sure why Charlie abused Maggie and I. I am guessing it has to do with the death of our mother and when he drank, it would usually be right before he hit us. I didn't want Maggie to get hurt by Charlie so I tried to shield her from the beatings. I usually got her beatings, along with mine. We found the Cullens' after we ran away. I couldn't handle it anymore and neither could Maggie. We ran into the forest when we saw the light coming off from their house. I was to weak to go on but I told Maggie to go on and get help. The Cullens' took us in and got Charlie put in jail after I told them the truth."

"Now, if you were abused, don't you think you should have called the police?" Billy questioned her. I growled lowly. Didn't this lowlife see that Charlie was the police?

"Charlie was the police. What could I do? Call him to arrest himself? He would never do that," Bella said, angry.

"Alright, I would like to call Edward Cullen to the court."

I walked up and swore and took a seat.

"Mr. Cullen, you have a relationship with Ms. Swan, correct?"

"Yes," I answered.

"When did this relationship begin?" he asked.

"After, Bella came to us, I started to feel something for Bella. I didn't talk to her in school. I never talked to anyone but my siblings and the teachers. When Maggie came to our house, I was starting to realize that I felt more for Bella then anyone else. Then, later after we took Bella and Maggie in, we became a couple, after I told her how I felt," I tried to explain to them without giving details in.

"Have you ever been mad or angry or upset with Bella ever before?"

"No, it is almost impossible for me to be upset with Bella, ever. I never have been so far and I doubt I will in the future."

"What about your family? How do they feel about Bella?" he asked.

"They love Bella and Maggie and they treat them as if they were family, which they are to us."

Billy seemed to be stuck with his questions. He had planned to blame her abuse on someone else but he couldn't find anyone other than Charlie. He dug himself even worse into this situation.

After my questioning was over, it was Bella's lawyer's turn to ask the questions.

First, he pulled Bella to the stand. He asked her questions about the abuse that Charlie gave her and asked her to tell her story. When she was finished, the lawyer called Charlie to the stand.

"Mr. Swan, is it true that after Renee Swan, your wife died, that you started to hang out in La Push?"

"Yes," he said apprehensively.

"Is it true that you spent time with Billy Black, your lawyer and best friend?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And do you deny that you started to drink afterwards, and come home drunk?"

"No, I don't deny it. But I can't say that I always did, and even thought I can't remember-"

"Charles Swan, is it true that Renee died before she picked up Bella and Maggie from school?"

"Well, yes but-"

"So do you think that you could have ever blamed them for the reason Renee is not with us now?"

"Yes, I could but that doesn't mean-"

"And did you ever get mad at your children?"

"Well, yes, but every parent-"

"And since you were not in the right state of mind, do you think that you could have hurt your daughters?"

"Well, yes, I cou-"

"So you admit that you have no proof that you did not physically hurt your daughters?"

"Well, no, I don't have any proo-"

"So, with no proof that you didn't abuse you daughters and without your coherency, and your possible anger issues at your daughters and could have given them the blame for the death of you wife, that you could have hurt you daughters?"

"Well, I guess you could-"

"Thank you, your Honor that is all for Charles Swan. Next, can I have Carlisle Cullen to the stand?"

Carlisle's questions were about Bella's injuries and he gave the pictures of the injuries that Bella and Maggie had when they came to our house, which were showed to the Judge and the Jury.

When Carlisle was finished Bella's lawyer announced to the jury that "the proof has been shown. That Bella and Maggie lived years through pain and suffering and abuse before they were able to get help and now that Charles Swan has admitted that he had been an alcoholic, mad at his children, possibly blamed them for the death of their mother, and was not in the right state of mind, that he could have abused his daughters, along with the evidence that Bella and Maggie had proof of possible abuse while Charlie had no proof whatsoever that he was innocent," they went into a separate room.

I pulled Bella close to my body and wrapped my arms around her. Maggie was being held by Esme. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were talking quietly to each other and Alice was looking into the future for the decision.

I looked into Bella's chocolate eyes and whispered to her that everything would be okay, and that I was so proud of her while she stood in front of the court and told her secrets. I gently kissed her lips when the jury came out.

"The Jury find the defendent, Charles Swan," the speaker took a deep breath and said "guilty."

Bella grinned and turned around in my arms to kiss me. We pored all of our emotions into that kiss. Our love for each other, and our families, the grief of this situation, the anger at Charlie, and the happiness of Charlie being put into jail.

When we pulled apart, Charlie was being dragged away by officers.

He looked at Bella and yelled "I will get you, Bella and Maggie. You better prepare. I will get you!"

I looked at Bella's worried face and gently kissed her hair. "I will never let him hurt you," I promised her.


	18. Epilogue

The Rest of Eternity

EPOV

As I ran through the woods, Bella on my back, I couldn't help but think about what happened in the previous year. The Cullen family found Maggie and Bella Swan, two children in need of safety and help. After our family discovered the truth of Bella and Maggie we helped to send Charlie to jail. Next, we gained two new family members to make the Cullen family complete- my mate and a little sister that no one ever new we needed. Months passed and as Bella's and I's relationship grew stronger I feel it is time to ask Bella the big question.

I was going to ask Bella to marry me.

I thought about the ring in my pocket. It had a diamond in the middle of it and two medium emerald diamonds surrounding that. On the band, small diamond weaved down till the middle of the ring. It was my mother's ring and soon, hopefully, it will be my Bella's ring- adorning her delicate finger for the rest of eternity.

I gently set Bella on the ground. Alice dressed her for the occasion. She was wearing a beautiful blue sundress that flowed delicately down her body. She wore a white sweater over the top with blue flowers imprinted on top. I wore a black suit.

I took Bella's hand and guided her to our meadow- the meadow where all of our firsts so far were exchanged. Surroungind the meadow, however, were twinkling lights that were just visible in the low sunlight that was creeping toward the night. In the middle of the meadow was a blanket and on that was some food for later.

I gently brought Bella to the middle of the meadow. She turned to face me. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes shone like the stars in the sky. I took her hands in my own and took a deep breath and started speaking through my heart.

"Bella, before you my life was like a moonless night. But there were stars- points of light and reason. But then you shown across my sky like a meteorite. Suddenly, there was brilliancy and there was beauty. I always thought my life was like midnight. There was no change for me. I must nessacarily always be midnight. But when you walked into my life sun rose. Bella, my love, you are my midnight sun. I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Because there is no pretending. I love you. I love you now and always. I will love you until I die and if there is a life after that, I'll love you then." I knelt down to thee ground and showed her the velvet box. "Isabella Marie, will you marry me?" I asked her.

She looked at the box in my hand and gently lifted the lid. She gasped quietly and looked up into my eyes and back down to the ring. Suddenly, I started to question my decision. Would she want to marry me? Would she say yes? I knew she loved me, of course, but what is she didn't want to marry me?

As I question these possibilities I gently looked down from her face. I don't think I would be able to see her expression when she said no. I slowly brought down the box from my hands.

Tears that would never fall started tp fill my eyes. A few minutes had gone by since she had answered. I guess she was trying to think of a way to tell me no so it wouldn't "hurt my feelings." She was definitely selfless enough for that.

Suddenly, I felt a finger on my chin- tilting my head up wards. Bella silently looked into my eyes and knelt down to wear I was on the ground. She took my hands and genlty kissed the front.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I will spend the rest of forever telling you, over and over again how much I love you." This was it, this was her answer- the one that would make or break me- dramatic as that sounds. For the thousandth time- I wished I could read her thoughts.

"How could you ever think that when you asked me to marry you that I could ever say anything other then yes? I want to spend forever with you- as your friend, lover, mate, and you wife. I love you, Edward. Of course I will marry you."

And just like that, I kissed her with almost every fiber of my being, holding her in my arms as I silently told her how much she means to me.

I knew that this wasn't the end of our little fairy tale. I knew that she was going to be my forever and always. I knew that this was our twilight. This was our beginning. The beginning of the rest of our lives together.

I kissed each of her fingers after I slid ring on and gently kissed that, too. I knew that Elizabeth Masen's ring was now, forever, my Bella's and it will stay there for the rest of eternity.

The end.

ATTENTION READERS!

This story is now officially over! Now, if you want me to right a sequel, please PM me or send me a review! Thank you for reading my first story ever! 


End file.
